This invention relates to a clip and more particularly to a clip for holding papers and similar material in a strong, heavily-supported relationship by providing at least two holding supports on either side of the material desired to be held. This clip is formed from a continuous piece of wire or similar material.
It is difficult to provide a removable holding device for securing papers, cloth, or similar material together on a temporary basis. It is sometimes extremely desirable to secure such material together strongly, yet provide an easy method of removing the clipping device.
The clipping device must have attributes of strong holding power, ease of construction, and ease of application and removal. These features are almost inherently contradictory. Ease of construction may well not produce desired strength. Having the desired strength may result in a clip which is difficult to produce. At the same time, the strength of holding combined with the ease of removal are contradictory. It is useful to have a device which can be applied, provide strong holding, and be easily removed.
Clips claiming to have these features are known in the art. However, clips of the prior art lack the balance required for ease of application and removal, and strength of holding. These clips suffer from a loss of clipping power because of the assimilated or extrapolated continuity in and with the crossovers of the wires involved. As the assimilated wire crosses over and bends to form the assimilated wire clipping fingers in the prior art, weakness of the holding power is the result. With this weakness in the holding power the desired results of holding strength are sacrificed for a somewhat ease of manufacture.
Other clipping devices provide only simplified weak gripping. Some devices may have two finger grips on one side of the page and one finger on the other side. Such a set up provides for weakness and does not provide the desired holding strength.
It is also desired to achieve a streamlined, readily-usable clip. However, the streamlining features detract from the strength of holding and simplicity of manufacture. These contradictory features clearly create problems in the art.
In one attempt to solve the clipping problem of the prior art, hanging, loose and blunt wire ends appear. The full 100% clipping power of the device is thereby lost. If the would-be connecting, but missing, members used to assimilate continuity from one blunt wire end to the opposite blunt wire end were to exist, the resulting extrapolated wires overlay or crossover each other--thereby holding the clipping fingers in the partially opened position and greatly weakening the prior art device.
It thus becomes clear that it is highly desirable to have a one-piece, wire or similar material unit which is a self-contained, continuous, endless flow device for the purpose of holding papers and other materials.